La fleur des Abyss
by Yumiko-Sakuran1
Summary: Dans la capital de Sablier, où Pandora n'était pas se qu'est maintenant, vivait une jeune fille aussi belle que la fleur de Camélia d'où elle porte le nom. Sa vie était paisible, jusqu'à se qu'elle fasse un choix sous le coup de la pitier... Qui sera le déclenchement de sa perte. Venez admirer la danse macabre d'une fleur jusqu'a sa fin dans les abyss. Personnage Camélia de moi.


"L'Abysse, ce n'est ni le monde des vivants, ni le royaume des morts, mais l'univers tout entier. En effet, l'Abysse est une dimension hors du temps, en ceci qu'elle est connectée à toutes le époques et à tous les lieux possible et imaginables. Par certains côtés, cet endroit ressemble aux cimetières qui hantent nos cauchemars de jeunesse, ou bien à une chambre d'enfants tordue, où la folie règnerait en maître et sur laquelle le raisonnement des grandes personnes n'aurait plus prise. Certains affirment que c'est une sorte de cachot où sont enfermés les criminels. Pourtant, c'est ici que je suis née..."

* * *

Il y a quelque temps, à l'époque où Sablier était encore la capitale et que Pandora n'était pas comme nous le connaissons aujourd'hui, vivait les grandes familles ducal. Ça nous le savions, mais à l'époque, il y en avait cinq. Personne ne s'en rappelle, sauf moi, qui y vivait. Je vais vous compter la véritable histoire. Tout commença un jours comme les autres...

* * *

Le soleil se leva à Sablier, il faisait un temps splendide. Dans un manoir, celui de la famille Pandore pour être plus précise, Une jeune fille se leva. Elle possedait de long cheveux d'un blond cendré et des yeux d'un bleu sombre que nous pourrions nous noyer en les fixent. Celle ci s'habilla de son habituelle robe bleu marine et blanche puis sortie de sa chambre. Elle vagabondait dans les couloirs jusqu'à se faire interpeler par une tornade rousse. La jeune fille se tourna pour voir une mignonne jeune fille aux cheveux roux clair, tel de l'ambre et des yeux comme deux améthyste. Cette petite fille portait des vêtement violet clair agrémentés de ruban blanc, elle tenait dans ses bras une peluche représentant un chat avec un œil rouge et l'autre caché. (1)

_ Grande soeur! Fit la petite fille rousse d'une voix enfantine

_ Lina, je vois que tu as avec toi la peluche que je t'ai fabriquée! Fit la cendré d'une voix douce.

_ Oui! Je l'adore! Et je voulais te dire grand frère Raven est partit très tôt se matin pour une affaire de Chain!

_ Oh... Depuis qu'il est à la tête de Pandora, il ne fait que travailler... Ton frère va finir malade ou gravement blesser... Soupira la jeune fille aux yeux saphirs.

Elles allèrent ensemble à la terrasse, où le petit déjeuner était servie.

_ Mademoiselle Camélia, voulez vous encore un peu de thé?

La cendré du nom de Camélia tourna la tête vers la servante et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

_ Oui s'il vous plait.

Elle prit la tasse puis la porta à ses lèvre le regard porté sur la ville de Sablier. Elle entendit des pas et une effroyable odeur de cigarette atteignit les narine de la jeune fille. Elle grimaça légèrement et regarda le nouvel arrivent. Lina courut vers lui en criant

_ Grand frère!

_ Raven... Quand arrêtera tu de fumer ?! Fit la Pandore légèrement énerver.

Le soit disant Raven fit un sourire que celle ci prit pour un "jamais!" Celui ci avait des cheveux court, noir comme les corbeau et des pupille telle de l'or. (2) Oui, Raven était vraiment beau, mais pas très galant et pas fidèle... Il fumait et malgré les menaces de sa soeur il continuait... Il verra quand il se retrouvera avec le cancer du poumon... Dans l'ordre, Raven est le premier héritier de la famille, puis Camélia la deuxième héritière et enfin Lina la dernière. Leur mère était morte et leur père était constamment dans son bureau. Camélia se leva, elle se dirigea vers dehors puis monta dans une calèche. Elle avait décider qu'un petit tour en ville ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle mit sa cape attendant d'arriver à destination. Après qu'elle que minute de route, elle descendit se retrouvant dans les marchés de la ville. Elle avait prit justement sa bourse, et elle adorait l'animation de cet endroit. Camélia acheta une pomme, et la mangea en marchent.

_ Un vrai délice! Se dit elle à elle même.

La cendré arriva devant un bar. Elle n'y est jamais entré, "pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil? " Pensa cette dernière. A peine eut-elle posait le pied dans se Pub qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Des personne saoul, des filles obscène, habillé d'une manière vulgaire qui dansait d'une façon tout aussi vulgaire, une odeur nauséabonde d'alcool. C'est un cabaret! Elle tourna les talons s'apprêtant à sortir mais une mains l'agrippa fermement. Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme plus vieux qu'elle, vraiment beau mais où son haleine puer l'alcool.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que... Hip! Tu fait.. Hip! Viens danser on va s'amuser! Hip! Fit l'homme qui l'attira sur une piste de danse avec de la musique style irlandaise.

Il l'entraina dans une danse qui n'avait rien à voir avec la valse mais qui était tout aussi amusante (si on considere que la valse est amusante..) . Elle s'investie un peu plus dans la danse et se surpris à s'amuser. Elle tournait avec l'homme et fini même à danser avec l'ensemble de la salle. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça les pub. Elle sortie voyant qu'il était plus de 23h. Elle allait se faire incendier. Elle se surpris à tanguer et voir tout autour d'elle flou... Elle avait un petit coup dans le nez apparemment... Ce n'était peut-être pas un simple jus de fruit, que Camélia avait bu après tout... Elle rentra au manoir à pied, sans chaussures, car elle se rappella les avoir balancer à travers la salle pour mieux danser et avoir fait tomber sa cape par la même occasion... Elle pouvait être considérer comme morte maintenant... Première cuite... Mais elle s'était bien amuser et fredonner encore l'air de la musique. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte pour se glisser à quatre pattes. Elle marcher à quatre pattes pour éviter de faire du bruit mais elle se cogna sur des jambes. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe et elle leva doucement la tête redoutant le pire. Elle vit son frère, bras croisés, une veine sur sa tempe, visiblement prêt à lui arracher la tête...

_ Ca-mé-li-a...

_ euh... Bonsoir cher frère... Fit elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

Il la prit par le bras et la traina violemment vers le salon puis la balança vraiment furieux.

_ NON MAIS TU EST INCONSCIENTE?! TU NE SAIS PAS LA PEUR QUE TU NOUS A FAIT A MOI ET AUX AUTRES?! PÈRE A EU TELLEMENT PEUR QU'IL A ENVOYÉ DES TROUPES TE RECHERCHER DANS TOUTS SABLIER!

Elle allait répliquer mais la il y a eu un beug... Père s'était inquiéter pour elle ? Mais elle allait se recevoir une belle claque, sans aucun doute... Elle remarqua seulement après les personne dans le salon. Sa soeur se jeta à son cou en pleurnichant puis se retira en se pincant le nez.

_ Grande soeur tu pus de la bouche! On redirait Raven quand il rentre très tard et qu'il à mal à la tête le matin...

Aussitôt qu'elle eu dit sa, Le jeune homme au yeux d'or se rapprocha de sa soeur pour sentir son haleine.

_ Camélia! Tu pus l'alcool!

La concernée déglutit. Elle allait se faire incendier par son père, là, elle en était sur... La fleur se mit à sentir son haleine et décrocha.

_ Bon sang, mais il y avait quoi dans ce jus de fruit? Et puis drôle de nom... "Liqueur de fruit"...

Raven eu un beug. Elle ne savait pas se que c'était la liqueur de fruit? Mais quelle imbécile celle la! Il ne put dire autres chose, qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux vert arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Il se jeta au cou de la pandore.

_ Camélia tu m'as fait tellement peur! Tu était où bon sang? Fit le jeune homme.

_ Jack... Lâche la elle à bu... Fit Raven agacé.

Camélia avait la tête qui tournait mais se releva aider par le dénommer Jack. Elle sortit pour aller dans sa chambre mais à peine eut-elle franchit une marche qu'elle trébucha et tomba. Elle finit à quatre pattes . Une fois dans sa chambre, elle mit à la vas vite un pyjama et s'effondra sur son lit. Le lendemain matin, les rayon du soleil viennent chatouiller le visage de Camélia, qui enfonça un peu plus son visage dans sa couette. Elle finit par se lever en posant un grognement. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle s'habilla d'une robe rouge et noir, laissant ses cheveux long jusqu'au bas de son dos lâchés. Elle descendit la main sur son front qui lui était très douloureux à cet instant. Elle arriva à la terrasse, mais le soleil l'éblouie rendant sa migraine plus intense. Elle reçue un comprimer dans la bouche et l'avala sans savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

_Que... Reussi à articuler Camélia.

_ Comprimer contre le mal de crane... Pour ne pas avoir trop mal quand tu verra père... Fit l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

La cendré devient encore plus blanche qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle avait oubliée ce petit détail... Trainant des pieds elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Elle déglutit avant d'ouvrir la porte, la tête baissée. Elle entra dans la pièce sombre se postant devant le bureau. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de relever la tête. Elle n'avait entendue aucun bruit sauf une respiration, ce qui était vraiment étrange... La pandore fut surprise de voir son père endormi acouder au bureau. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour ne pas le reveiller, posa sa tête sur le bureau pour ainsi, que sa main ne tombe pas et qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête sur son bureau. Son père avait les cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux du même bleu que ceux de Camélia. Elle allait partir mais une main retint fermement son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit son père les yeux ouverts. Il fut d'abord troublé, au premier coup d'oeil il crut voir sa défunte épouse, celle ci avait la beauté similaire à Camélia, Ses trait était juste un peu plus fin et son oeil gauche était rouge. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois ses yeux pour reconaitre sa fille. De son côter elle eut un peu peur, elle vit son père se relever une main recouvrant son front et ses yeux. La fleur remarqua seulement après les fiches, papiers et autres choses du même genre par terre, comme si il avait tout balancé sur un coup de colère. La cendré se précipita pour ramasser les document et les ranger sous les yeux de son père. Il avanca sa main vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant au pire mais ne sentie qu'une main carressait ses cheveux.

_ Tu tiens vraiment de ta mère, camélia... Tu peut disposer...

Elle sortit du bureau. Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement. Elle alla au salon lire un peu. 20h sonna, la pluie tombait à torent. Jack était venu voir comment aller Camélia et il fut finalement contraint de rester pour la nuit à cause du mauvais temps, les routes étant glissantes et dangereuses avec ce temps. Camélia, assise dans un canapée avec jack endormi la tête sur ses genoux, lisait. Des coups à la porte d'entrée résonnèrent en même temps qu'un éclair passa. Camélia se leva en essayant de ne pas reveiller Jack et alla ouvrir la porte. Un autre éclair passa, une personne encapuchonner tenait une chaine reliée au cou d'une jeune fille brune.

_ Bonjour... Je vend des esclaves, celle ci est en promotion, elle fait tout, ménage couture, repas... Et bien plus... Elle est en bonne santé et extrêmement docile... Votre prix sera le mien! Fit le marchant.

Elle hésita à lui claquer la porte au nez mais voyant toute les marque sur la pauvre jeune fille, elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si tendre que ça avec elle... Elle versa une somme d'argent et laissa la fille rentrer. Elle claqua la porte au nez de l'individu et la regarda.

_ Quel est ton nom?

_ Maria mademoiselle... Fit la dénommée Maria. Elle était brune aux yeux vert. Camélia appela une servante.

_ Oui mademoiselle Camélia?

_ Voici Maria, elle intérgrera le service demain, occupez vous d'elle convenablement et... Grace aux dieu, enlevez lui cette timidité!

_ Bien mademoiselle! Venez avec moi!

Elle vit maria et la servante partir et retourna au salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était Camélia?

Questionna le jeune homme à la tresse qui s'était réveillé et parlait d'une voix pâteuse

_ Rien! Rien... Répondit la fleur en s'asseyant au côter du blond qui s'endormit une nouvelle fois la tête sur ses genoue.

* * *

Hello! Fini ce chapitre! Désoler si c'est un peu court... (sa résume juste la vie de camélia avant que tout commence... Une sorte de prologue quoi...) Sinon, je sais il y a des personnage OOS mais se n'est pas grave... Hein? ^^'. Enfin... Voila mon premier chapitre! (écrit sous menace... /BAF/) Ma correctrice n'est autre que ma soeur adorée! Ma petite Yume! (connue sous le nom de Plume-de-Yume !) Je vais essayer de poster des chapitre régulièrement! (sa va être facile avec Yume qui me menace... /TOUR EFFEL/ Enfin bon... Des reviews please?

(1) J'ai pas pus m'en empecher! XD

(2) Oui je sais c'est Gilbert... NE ME TUER PAS!

N.C [Note de la Correctrice] Moi, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, nananère ~Enfin, bon j'ai pas mis longtemps à corriger le tout [Je sais, il doit rester des petites fautes qui ont du m'échapper par-ci par-là ._. Désolée ! ]c'était surtout des fautes basique [Pas assez où trop de S XD]Enfin bref, voilà quoi ! :3


End file.
